


A Little Competition Never Hurt Anybody

by junshuas



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Mario Kart, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junshuas/pseuds/junshuas
Summary: Wonwoo finally convinces Soonyoung to play Mario Kart with him, under the condition that the loser has to do whatever the winner asks.





	A Little Competition Never Hurt Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hello this is my first dumb work on here so Please Be Patient as this will probably suck oof!!! but anyways i hope you somewhat enjoy this Catastrophe :]

**2:47 AM**

He had been playing this stupid game with Soonyoung for almost 5 hours straight now. Wonwoo was aware that Soonyoung was bad at video games, but he never would have imagined he would have to practically teach him how to play as if he had never seen technology before. He didn't even know how to hold the controller, let alone use it to even select a character. Wonwoo had gotten first place in the last 8 rounds, leaving Soonyoung far behind in 12th place each time. 

"Please can I try one more time Wonwoo? I promise I'm getting better! See I learned how to turn now! I swear just give me one more ch-" 

"You've said the same thing eight times now, how am I supposed to believe you this time? Oh and you owe me another dinner." 

The competitive nature of Soonyoung was getting to be too much for Wonwoo this late into the night. All he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of time, but Soonyoung refused to give up this easily. The fact that he was still wide awake and practically bouncing off the walls still wasn't surprising to Wonwoo, yet he was still shocked by the fact that Soonyoung hadn't gone sour on him yet. He was still his cheery, bubbly self despite how horribly he was losing to Wonwoo. 

"Please Wonwoo just one more game and then I'll stop. This is the final time, for real this time." 

Soonyoung was practically hanging off of Wonwoo's right arm at this point. Wonwoo knew he couldn't resist the cute childlike manners of his friend, which was the whole reason he got himself into this mess. He had desperately wanted to see how Soonyoung would react to playing a video game, anticipating all the sound effects he would copy and all the fits he would throw each time something didn't work in his favor. All of this drew the collected Wonwoo to the exuberant Soonyoung. 

"Okay, just one more round. But after this I'm going to sleep and that's that." 

Soonyoung cheered as Wonwoo started, what he hoped to be, the last round of Mario Kart for the night. 

It started just like every round before, with Wonwoo far in the lead and Soonyoung already falling behind everybody else. Wonwoo then felt an even more intense wave of exhaustion fall over him as he struggled to stay awake for the entire game. He kept on running into walls and falling off the map due to his current state of exhaustion. Before he knew it, Soonyoung had even passed him. 

"Finally! I told you I was getting better!" Soonyoung exclaimed. Wonwoo suddenly shot up due to this surprising circumstance. Soonyoung had actually got ahead of him. And he continued to pass other players. Wonwoo knew he couldn't give up this easily and snapped back into focus as he tried to catch up to Soonyoung. 

Little did he know, it was too late. 

He watched as Soonyoung's screen blasted the "finish" graphic over it, while Wonwoo was still trying to finish the last lap. Once he had finally made it to the end, Soonyoung boasted about how amazing he had become at the game. 

"Did you see me at the end there? I even passed the person in third place right before crossing the finish line! I really did it Wonwoo, I'm really becoming good at this game!" Soonyoung looked over to Wonwoo with an expression Wonwoo could only describe as pure euphoria. Wonwoo yawned before pasting a sleepy grin over his face, delighted to see his friend so happy about such a small accomplishment. 

"So what would you like your reward to be, champion? I'm all yours." 

"It's a surprise." 

"Soonyoung, it doesn't work that way. I have to know what you want me to do for you, otherwise i can't do it. Do you want me to clean your apartment? I can take you out to lunch or breakfast or di-" 

Before he knew it, Soonyoung's lips were pressed up against his. He had never thought about it before, but Soonyoung really did have the nicest lips. They were so plush and soft and smooth and they felt like heaven up against his. Wonwoo quickly gave into the desperate pleas of Soonyoung's lips, pulling him closer and resting his hand on the back of Soonyoung's neck. Every ounce of tiredness had left Wonwoo's body in that moment. He was more awake than he had ever been in his life. He had never felt such strong sparks from anyone before, and he never thought that person would be his best friend of nine years. 

Suddenly, it all clicked for Wonwoo. He understood why Soonyoung had so quickly agreed to playing video games with him the instant a self-proclaimed reward was put on the table. He understood why Soonyoung refused to give up on this game, despite all of his horrible defeats. He understood why he had put up with Soonyoung's persistent begging to play another round. He understood why he got so excited over the idea of Soonyoung having to take him out to dinner eight times. He understood why he was so obsessed with Soonyoung's personality, Soonyoung's clingy behavior, Soonyoung's head pressed against his shoulder, Soonyoung's arms linked around his, Soonyoung's large smile, Soonyoung. 

He was in love with this boy. And this boy was in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first oneshot I've written ayyyyyyyyy look at me go! It was actually really fun to write and I like how it turned out so yeah :))) I have many more planned, so I hope you'll anticipate the others as well! ok well thank you for reading the whole thing it really means A Lot to me.


End file.
